Wedding full of Emotions
by RoboticHumanity
Summary: Takumi leaves pregnant Hachi alone with their wedding planning. But is Takumi really ona tour and working all the time or is he doing something that everyone will hate him for?


**It happens before Ren's death and Sachiko's birth. Hachi and Takumi had a pretty ordinary life together. While pregnant Hachi takes care of herself and her baby inside of her, Takumi is mostly working. But then Takumi's actions on their wedding day makes Hachi overthink her choice of men.**

"Seriously Junko can you believe it, Takumi just goes on a tour two months before our wedding day. It was okay that he didn't manage to hand in our marriage papers but does he have to leave me alone with all the planning while he's coming back 1 week before the wedding, completely exhausted and not helpful at all, I suppose." Hachi screams into the telephone. But as the taxi driver stares at her seriously annoyed by her loud voice, she apologizes. "Um, I'm sorry could you repeat what you just said, I couldn't listen for a moment." Hachi explained, hoping Junko wouldn't yell at her again... "Let me guess you're in a taxi right now and the driver is pretty pissed about you screaming this loudly, this is so you. You always think about yourself. But I guess you're right this time he shouldn't leave you alone when you're pregnant not to mention with all the stress of organising the wedding. But seriously you could have planned before, you do know that you only have one month left, right? But oh well doesn't matter yelling at you when I'm this busy at work. You see, a colleague of mine told me about this woman who plans amazing weddings with all your wishes in it..." Junko says. So Hachi went to that wedding planner and she truly is great. All the wishes that Hachi thought were impossible to create were accepted right away but also on a really great price. This wedding will impress everyone and make them all think that I'm not such a hopelessly naive girl after all. Her phone rings, she flips it up and sees that Takumi is the caller. She's excited, it's his first call since he left. That's exactly why she envies Nana's and Ren's relationship so much: HE ACTUALLY CALLS HER EVERY WEEK. But she can't tell anyone that or they will be worried and question their relationship. "Oh hello Takumi, you're actually calling me huh? Guilty about leaving me with all prewedding stress?" Hachi asks. "Takumi go back to bed, can't you see that I'm waiting for you?" a familiar voice eroticly asks. " Who the hell is that you bastard, are you cheating on me you asshole?!" Hachi wants to know. The call is interrupted immediately. Do not think about it you're completely misunderstanding it Nana he is not sleeping with another woman, not while you're pregnant with his child. Then she hears Trapnest's new song while shopping for wedding dresses for pregnant women. How weird, I get kind of pissed off though this is my favorite song. Then I realize why the female voice on the phone seemed so familiar. So it's her...He's betraying me with the girl Shin loves, with the girl that I can never be able to compete with, the girl who's so precious to Takumi, more precious than me...with the girl who is only his childhood friend and who is only like a sister to him. How could I be so blind? Well, it has to have to do something with his work, I suppose. I pretend I do not care but I cry every night while I still continue to organize my wedding. Of course I don't tell anyone because they will then talk me into breaking up with the father of my child.

"Okay bye darlin'." Ren said. Fucking hell I need to get some stuff. I'm running low and I'm hallucinating already. I know I shouldn't but I have to besides who willever find out...Well Takumi and the guys know about it already. So I get a little bit of cocaine from that manager and am about to get high. "Are you cheating on me you asshole?" That was definitely Hachi's voice screaming angrily on the phone. What the fuck, Takumi is betraying Hachi bot with whom? Takumi has hundreds of lovers that he heard in bed the last few days. Though he despises him for it...how can he still do this when his future wife is going to bear his child. Then he hears a voice, so familiar he goes straight to the loo gets himself completely high. So while he's not in his right mind he calls the one person who can handle Takumi's Prick-ness. " Oh hey Yasu. Long time no see." Ren says Yasu sighs: "Are you on drugs again Ren, you have to have a reason to be this high, right?" "Yup, I just heard Takumi and Reira shagging like in a porno. Oh yeah and hachi knows about that, completely fucked up messed up shit, you'd also like to smoke or get drunk after hearing this, right?" Ren explains. Yasu is mad, really really mad: "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM! HOW DARE HE!" "Oh hi Ren, I'm Miu, Yasu's girlfriend, remember? What happened that he's this upset? hes ALWAYS so calm.." Miu asks. Ren explains: "Well it's something Hachi has to tell you because might make her break off her marriage with Takumi..." Miu is confused but then, the way he's angry, there's only one person he could be this pissed about. His exgirlfriend.


End file.
